Dojo's Equestrian Adventure, Bizarre is Magic
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Six Moons (Months) after the Fall Formal incident, things have mostly gone back to normal until one new student shows up as things are about to go bizarre from there. Look out Canterlot High, Shadow Joestar is here for an outstanding new adventure! OC X Harem. Milf. Lemon. Little Dark. Bizarre with a mix of Magic. DO NOT OWN BOTH SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bizarre New Student at Canterlot High**

From a distance in a forest seems all quiet at first, then suddenly, two giant rainbow beams swirl around each other until they collide into a bright light and shot a larger rainbow stream down at something, or someone, that made another rainbow beam shooting up to the sky like a pillar.

"Whoa, did you see that, Lord Aku?" A shocked teen boy asked.

"I can saw it. That's where Canterlot High is." A hooded teen boy named Aku pointed out.

"It looks like Sunset Shimmer may have fallen." Aku added

"What? But if that's true then your plan…" Teen boy gasped.

"Do not worry, the fools who did that mysterious rainbow only delay my plan for a little longer, but my ambition will not be stop! The world will know that I, Aku no keshin, will rule this world and the other called Equestria for I have the power to that is above the world itself." Aku smirked as his eyes glow red and walking away. The Teen boy soon follow his master and they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**(Six Months Later)**

**(Dreamscape)**

"_Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" A blue-haired man shouted glowing bright yellow-orange aura._

"_Hamon Beat Overdrive!" A young man with brown hair smacked clackers with the same yellow-orange aura._

"_Star Platinum: The World!" A young delinquent-looking man shouted with a phantom purple warrior beside him_

"_Shining Diamond!" A teenage boy with a Pompadour (hairstyle) shouted with a pink shining phantom warrior._

_"Golden Experience Requiem!" A boy with blonde hair summoned a pale-yellow phantom._

"_Stone Ocean!" A young woman charged with a blue phantom warrior and strings._

"_Tusk! Act 4!" A young man riding a horse shooting energy blast and an odd-looking phantom warrior._

"_Soft & Wet!" A young man in a sailor uniform said throwing bubbles and yellow phantom warrior._

_The scene then changed to a shoulder neck down on the left showing to be a star-shaped birthmark._

**(Dreamscape End)**

A boy suddenly shot himself up from the bed panting and sweating a little, he quickly looks around to see he's in his bedroom and calms himself down.

"Yare yare daze, that was one hell of a dream." The boy sighed.

"Shadow! Are you up, breakfast is ready!" A woman called out.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." The boy now known as Shadow replied and changed into his clothes before going downstairs for breakfast.

"(Weird, I'm getting a weird feeling coming from my birthmark.)" Shadow thought, but decided to ignore it for now.

Soon, Shadow came down showing his full appearance as his own signature style.

Shadow stood tall, about 6 feet, 5 inches tall. His clothing almost resembles of a school uniform but different: His jet-black jacket is open revealing a white shirt while seeing red color on the inside of the jacket with a string a red chain hanging on the left side. On the back; a large red star with black words spelled 'DOJO'. Long spiky jet-black hair reaches the shoulder blades with red dragger-shaped tints on each spike, his hat; with red lining on the edges and a silver circle in the middle with bat-like wings on each side; it has a torn end which oddly makes it look like it merges with his hair. Long silver pants, black shoes with red stars on each side of the ankles. He has a cross-shaped scar across his right eye and his eyes are red-crimson colored as well. **(A/N: Think of him as a fusion of Shadow the Hedgehog and Jotaro Kujo.)**

"Good morning, sweetie! How did you sleep?" Mom asked cheerfully.

The mom is a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. She wears a dark-blue sleeves shirt, black workout jeans, and white running shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I guess it was okay, except being dragged to the other side of the world." Shadow said as he sits down.

"Now Shadow, I know moving away from Japan where you were born and grew up is never easy, but this was a job transfer to a nice town, and this is where I grew up." The mom explained.

"Plus, it was your fault for that big fight in your last school last month." Mom added.

"Whatever, just don't except me to be friendly with anyone who starts to piss me off." Shadow said before drinking his milk.

"Shadow Joestar! Language!" Mom scolded.

"Shut up! I'll say whatever the hell I want!" Shadow shouted.

"Don't you dare raise that voice at me, young man!" Mom glared.

The mother and son glare at each other for a few seconds to see who can outstare the other.

"Well, you only live once." Mom shrugged, strangely not being mad at her son anymore. Soon, they finished eating breakfast and Shadow heads out the door.

"Have a great first day at Canterlot High, and when you meet two women named Luna and Celestia, tell them I said Hi!" Mom called out.

"Sure." Shadow responded without looking back.

"Oh, wait." Mom ran up to Shadow to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, cut that out, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Shadow annoyed of that and walk away.

"I know, love you!" Mom said before going back into the house.

"(Last month, huh? If only she knew how it happened that day.)" Shadow thought as he recalls the event.

It was a big fight against some of the students at his old school wanting revenge on him for beating them up like weak little kids as they were known to be the toughest gang in the school, he beats them up like before but then one of the goons pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Shadow's head. Just as the bullet was fired from the gun, something happened.

**(Flashback)**

"_Cocky bastard! Don't you're gonna walk away from this alive!" A student thug pointed his gun at Shadow from behind about three feet away._

"_Shit?" Shadow gasped as there is no way he can dodge a bullet point blank range._

"_DIE?!" The thug fired the bullet._

_Shadow closes his eyes as he waits for the damn bullet to take his life away, but a few seconds later he didn't feel the bullet piercing through his skull and laying dead on the ground. He's still alive, he turns around and gasps upon seeing a red arm with a fingerless glove and gold buds on the backhand holding the bullet between its finger and thumb._

"_What the…?" Shadow confused as the arm drops the bullet._

"_Huh, what the hell… how did the bullet just stopped and why aren't you dead?" The thug demanded confuse._

"_(Wait can he not see the arm?)" Shadow thought._

"_Damn you, just die!" The thug shouted ready to fire the bullet again!_

"_Oh no, you don't!" Shadow said and the red arm appeared again and punched the thug so hard he didn't even realizes he was already on the ground until it was too late, and he screams in pain._

"_Wh-what is this power?" Shadow asked himself._

**(Flashback End)**

"(It was two weeks later that I learned what that was, still bizarre to have something like this but it's does feel pretty cool in a way.)" Shadow thought.

"Come on, girls! We don't want to be late!" A girl yelled.

Shadow snaps out of his thought when he heard the voice, then he saw a girl about to run into him from a corner while carrying two tacos in each hand and bump into him which cause her to trip and dropping her tacos. Except that barely happened as suddenly in an instant, a bunch of hands moves so fast they look like red blurs and the next thing the girl knew she is standing with the tacos in her hands.

"Huh, didn't I…?" The girl confused.

"Sorry about that, should've moved out of the way." Shadow apologized while getting a good look at the girl.

She has arctic blush white skin-color, long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry. She wears a dark-purple vest with light-purple collar with arctic blue buttons and the sleeves reach to the elbows as the cuffs are also light-purple, has a pink skirt above her knees, a purple bracelet with spikes on her right wrist, and long pink boots with socks that almost reach her knees. She also has a symbol of a music note in front of a heart on her vest. Another thing about her is her breast sizes are H-cup.

"(Wow, he's big! He could lift a taco truck!)" The girl thought commented.

"Sonata, I told you not to run off like that!" Another girl said anger running up to her with a third girl behind.

The second girl has puffy hair like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks and her brilliant raspberry eyes. She wears a dark-pink small jacket with puff shoulder pads, purple shirt-shorts underneath, gold-like belt with a diamond buckled, dark-pink fingerless gloves, light-purple skinny jeans with dark-purple triangles, and purple high-heel boots with spikes at the back. Her is symbol is a gold-diamond with a single music note. Her breasts are H-cup.

The last girl has pale-pink color skin with two long pony-tail moderate purple and brilliant aquamarine hair color. She wears a light-green jacket with the sleeves looked like they been ripped off, a white shirt underneath, three purple banes on each arm, long raspberry skinny jeans, a purple belt with a silver star buckled, and pair of dark-purple high-heel boots. Her symbol is star with fancy lines behind. Her breast sizes are also H-cup.

"And besides, we got plenty of time before the school starts." The last girl mentioned looking at the time on her phone.

"Are you by any chance going to Canterlot High?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we're new there, you going there too?" The puffy hair girl asked curiously.

"I am, Shadow Joestar." Shadow introduced himself.

"Cool, thank you for helping me when I bumped into you. I'm Sonata Dusk!" Sonata greeted with a cute smile.

"We're her sisters, I'm Adagio Dazzle." Adagio said in a flirting tone.

"Aria Blaze." Aria said simply, not caring much.

"So, you transfer from another school?" Shadow asked.

"Something like that, we just felt something 'magical' there and thought we should check it out ourselves." Adagio explained as she looks at her red pendant with a little evil smile.

"Yeah, and to see if that place can give us the feeding we need." Sonata blurted and Aria quickly slap her hand on the idiot's mouth to shut her up.

"She means the food they serve there, if they're any good food there." Aria smiled nervous.

"Okay?" Shadow weirded that these girls are acting strangely, though he's sure it's nothing serious or anything.

"I'm sure they have something that won't make you vomit." Shadow shrugged.

The sisters sigh in relief though Adagio and Aria glared at Sonata for almost giving away their secret as the goofy cute girl chuckles nervous and went to finish eating the tacos in her hands. Shadow and the sisters who called themselves the Dazzlings since they are also singers together, though he thought the band name is stupid but didn't say it out loud.

"So, any reason why you're going to this school?" Sonata asked curious.

"I got into a big fight with some of the students at my old school and sent them all to a hospital." Shadow answered.

"Whoa, you must be one tough dude!' Aria commented.

"I've been told that a lot." Shadow said.

The four new students arrived at their new school, Canterlot High, a large building that almost looks like a castle with three floors and a big silver horse statue in the front yard.

"Uh, this school is a little old school." Shadow commented, thinking about a castle in the ancient time.

"If old people with stupid hair style like an afro." Aria joked, Shadow chuckles in response.

"I bet they have tacos every Tuesday!" Sonata squealed of excitement.

"She really loves tacos, doesn't she?" Shadow asked.

"You have no idea." Adagio sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with." Shadow said before walking ahead and the Dazzlings follow him inside.

"So, where do we go from here?" Shadow asked.

"We were told by the Principal to wait by the entrance for someone who is going to be our tour guide of the school to show is around." Adagio informed. Make sense, wouldn't want to wonder around in an unknown place and getting lost for a couple of hours to be late for class.

They wait for three minutes until a person coming walking toward them.

"Hi. Are you the four new students I'm supposed to show around?" The girl asked.

She has skin is light amber, moderate cyan eyes, and seems body-fit of a normal person. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"We are." Adagio answered.

"Your school looks decent enough. I'm Shadow Joestar." Shadow greeted the girl.

"I'm Sonata Duck and these are my sisters, Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze." Sonata happily introduced herself and her sisters.

"Hello, I'm Sunset Shimmer. Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it." Sunset assured.

"If that means the teachers don't be a bitch toward me and no tries to cross me, then we're good." Shadow warned.

"Okay… you look like the kind of guy that trouble follows you wherever you go." Sunset pointed out.

"If trouble does come for me then I'll beat the living shit out of it too." Shadow stated.

"I'm starting to like this guy." Aria whispered to Adagio.

"Well, I can promise you there won't be any trouble here, now let's get on with the tour!" Sunset gestured them to follow her.

"(I don't know why, but this place is giving off the strange feeling I felt this morning on my birthmark.)" Shadow thought and stare at the Dazzlings and Sunset, also getting a weird feeling that these girls are more than they're letting on.

"So, Dojo, feeling excited for being in a new school?" Sonata asked.

"Did you just called me Dojo?" Shadow asked surprise.

"Yeah, I just put the "Do" in your first name and the "Jo" in your last name together, Dojo." Sonata explained.

"Sonata, you come up with the stupidest things, I swear." Aria groaned rolling her eyes.

"Actually, most of my friends back in Japan calls me Dojo as well." Shadow revealed shocking Aria.

"Who's the stupid one now?" Sonata asked sarcastically earning a glare from Aria.

"(Well, I guess this school is okay for now, but let just see how they can handle the fury power of my Stand.)" Shadow thought smirked.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**As you no doubt noticed that I have decided to delete my old story Dojo's Bizarre Adventure consider it was a failure from the start and started to create a reboot of the story into Dojo's Equestrian Adventure Bizarre of Magic, here Shadow "Dojo" Joestar is almost a normal teenage except he has a strange power (Which I'm sure you know what that is) and has transferred to Canterlot High right at the start of the Rainbow Rock movie. Shadow will soon see how special this school really is, especially six certain girls and the Dazzlings as they will also discover more about him as well.**

**As for the villain with the name translated as "Evil Incarnate" in the beginning, you'll find out more later in the story.**

**Oh yeah, Shadow's Stand will only have one ability instead of multi abilities.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery of the Sudden Battle of the Band**

Sunset is leading the four new students around the school showing them where each classroom is, where they can find the bathrooms, and telling them a little history of how this school was founded.

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there." Sunset pointed at each room.

"I got to admit, your school seems more colorful than my old one." Shadow commented.

"Thanks, Canterlot High is a place where everyone can find friends and be themselves, though sometimes it's hard to make friends at firest." Sunset said.

"I can understand that." Shadow nodded.

Sunset spotted a poster of the Canterlot High's Musical Showcase and felt like telling the four new students about if they're interested.

"Oh, we're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Sunset informed.

"A musical showcase?" Adagio interested as her sisters are too.

"That kind of music?" Shadow asked curious.

"All kinds, I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset said.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria bragged.

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata blurted confusing Sunset and Shadow as Adagio growls at her a little with her hand motion across her throat.

"Wha-What did I say?" Sonata confused.

"So, you girls are one the poplar kids who shows off your talent and people just praise for it?" Shadow asked.

Sonata started to realize that she almost revealed the Dazzlings' secret and quickly went with Shadow's thoughts on it.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I totally meant to say. Our singing is so talented and special, people would just do anything to get on our good side." Sonata smiled nervous hoping Shadow would buy the lie.

"…Whatever, just as long as you three don't go all braty on me." Shadow shrugged, the Dazzlings sigh in relief that he brought it. Or at least that's Shadow wants them to think he can already tell those girls are hiding something.

"Can you at least try to not make yourself the worst?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"I'm not the worst, you are!" Sonata talked back as the two glared at each other.

"You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." Adagio annoyed of her young sisters' argument as they look away from each other.

"At least you girls aren't like the ones back home, most of the girls there would be annoying around me like the flame for the moths." Shadow mentioned.

"That sounds like you have fangirls." Sonata guessed.

"And I hated that." Shadow said.

"You don't like the attention much, do you?" Aria asked.

"Nope, but it just happens to me sometimes." Shadow said as he walks a little then got bump into someone carrying three boxes.

"Oops, sorry about that, dude." A guy apologized.

He has blue and matching eyes with pale grayish amber skin. He wears a black jacket with a single red and white stripe with a white shirt underneath; it bears a blue shield with a lightning bolt in front, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Flash, what are you doing with those boxes?" Sunset asked the guy who is named Flash.

"I was helping Micro Chip with a few things and wanted me to move these boxes to the stage for the musical showcase." Flash explained and look to the black wearing guy.

"I'm Flash Sentry, again sorry about that." Flash introduced himself as he expanded his hand to him.

"Shadow Joestar. No problem, just make sure you be careful of how much you're carrying." Shadow advised as the two stand up.

"I take it they're the new students here?" Flash asked Sunset as he stack the three boxes on top of each other.

"Yep, you already met Shadow and these girls call themselves the Dazzlings." Sunset gestured to the three girls and notice their red shiny pendants.

"Those are pretty. Where did you" Sunset tried to reach for the pendant on Adagio, but the puffy sexy girl quickly grabbed Sunset's hand with anger in her eyes. Adagio quickly calm herself down and let go of Sunset's arm.

"Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Adagio explained before the Dazzlings walk away.

"So, does that mean the tour is over?" Shadow asked Sunset.

"Uh, yeah, I believe I've showed you everywhere." Sunset answered.

"Well, it looks like I have free period right now and then it's lunch time." Shadow looked at his schedule of the school.

"Cool, maybe you and I can hang out sometime." Flash offered his hand of friendship to Shadow.

"Sure, I guess that would be fine." Shadow accepted shaking hands with Flash.

Then suddenly the two felt a strong instant feeling between the two boys and they let go.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going. See you later, Sunset." Flash carried the boxes and headed off to the backstage.

"Well, I'm gonna go see the Principal, I promised my mom I say hi to her and the Vice-Principal for her." Shadow said.

"Wait, your mom knows Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna?" Sunset asked shock.

"Yeah, apparently they were friends when my mom grew up in this town until she had to move to Japan years ago before coming back here last week." Shadow explained.

"Wow, I bet they'll be excited to meet their old friend's son." Sunset excited.

"Maybe, I never met them before. I'll be seeing you in lunch." Shadow walked away and wave his hand a little.

"(Strange, the moment I touch Flash's hand it was like I feel the same energy I have. Could it be he's a Stand User too?)" Shadow thought asked himself but decided to worry about that later and went off to the Principal's office.

Shadow looks around for a bit and found the door that label "Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna's Office" meaning this is the right place. He knocks on the door a few times and waited for a second.

"Come in!" A woman called out.

Shadow enters the office seeing a woman standing near her desk putting some papers together.

The woman has light pink gray, rainbow-like hair of pink, dark-blue, pale-green, and sky-blue as her eyes are moderate heliotrope. She wears a long purple pant, gold-like high-heel shoes, and gold-yellow jacket that the top part is showing the half-top of her breasts exposes. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Principal Celestia, I'm Shadow Joestar, one of the new students who just arrived." Shadow informed.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting you to come see me so soon consider it's your first day here." Celestia said.

"I'm just here to say hi to you for my mom." Shadow explained.

"Oh, how sweet. Luna, come in, Yuki's son is here." Celestia called out to the room.

"Coming." The woman named Luna responded and walk out of her office.

Luna seems to be around the same age as Celestia though like her, looks younger. She has light bluish gray skin, blue and pale purple hair, wears volant shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, and white shoes. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"So, You're Yuki's Joestar's son, correct?" Luna asked in a little serious tone.

"That's me, Shadow Joestar." Shadow introduced himself and giving Luna his intense stare.

"I see you got your mother's strong spirit and your father's eyes. Let's hope you'll cause less trouble than Yuki did when she was a student here." Luna mentioned.

"By the way, we heard about father twice through her letters, is he here too?" Celestia asked.

"No, he died when I was two." Shadow answered with his eyes being shadowed by his hat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we never heard any word from Yuki after her last letter." Celestia apologized feeling sad for her friend loving her love one.

"It's fine, we've been doing fine on our own so far and now we're here." Shadow stated.

"Just be sure you aren't planning anything that would disrupt the peace we have at this school otherwise you may find yourself in detention." Luna advised Shadow to behave on school ground.

"I can't promise you that, bizarre things have been happening around me." Shadow smirked before placing a little piece of paper on Celestia's desk.

"Here's the address of the house we moved into, I'm sure she'll be thrill to have you two visit her." Shadow said before walking to the door.

"Tell her we'll be looking forward to seeing her again!" Celestia said.

"Sure." Shadow shrugged before leaving the office.

"Something tells me we should keep an eye on that boy." Luna suggested.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sure he'll bring more excitement to this school like how Yuki once did." Celestia assured.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid." Luna sighed.

**(Lunchtime)**

Shadow is walking around the cafeteria after getting his lunch from the line trying to find an open spot to sit at, then he Flash sitting with two guys seems to be his friends and thought he wouldn't mind sitting with them.

"Hey, Flash." Shadow walked up to him.

"Shadow, how's your first day here so far?" Flash asked.

"Doing good, I guess. Mind if I sit here?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Flash offered him a chair.

"Shadow, these are my two friends. Micro Chip and Sandalwood." Flash introduced them.

"Greetings." Micro Chip said.

"What's up, dude!" Sandalwood greeted in a hippie way.

"Hey Flash, you know Sunset, right?" Shadow asked curious.

"Oh, yeah, well… we used to date." Flash confessed.

"It didn't go well." Shadow guessed.

"I found out Sunset was doing mean things to everyone in the school back then, but I can promise you she's a changed woman and with great friends helping her out." Flash pointed at the table where Sunset is with her friends.

"Sunset is really working hard to earn everyone's trust, though it's been hard with what happened at the Fall Formal weeks ago." Flash said looking a little sad.

"You sure care for her a lot." Shadow noticed how Flash is speaking about Sunset.

"That's because he does even though he broke up with her, he's trying to put in some good words for her to everyone in the school." Sandalwood explained.

"But so far, only 8% of the school believes Sunset is good now and the rest still thinks she's the mean girl who tried to rule the school." Micro Chip mentioned.

"Ouch." Shadow commented.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will soon accept Sunset's good side." Flash believed.

Then the Dazzlings came in through the doors together and started singing.

**(Music-Battle, Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks OST)**

The Dazzlings: _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

_Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

_Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

_Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

Their singing got everyone's attention on them as they walk past them.

Adagio: _We heard you want to get together_

_We heard you want to rock this school_

_We've thought of something that is better_

_Something that changes all the rules_

_Why pretend we're all the same_

_When some of us shine brighter?_

Arira and Sonata: _Shine brighter_

Shadow starts having a bad feeling about this, he doesn't know what this is but he can tell the Dazzlings are up to something big.

Adagio: _Here's a chance to find your flame_

_Are you a loser or a fighter?_

The Dazzlings: _Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

Everyone except for Sunset and her five friends, Shadow and Flash, are starting to be drawn to the Dazzlings' words and slowly glaring at each other too.

Adagio: _You're a star and you should know it_

_Yeah, you rise above the rest_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt_

_If you're just proving you're the best_

The Dazzlings: _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

_Battle! You wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands_

"I can beat you!" A girl with blue hair claimed.

_Battle!_

"Ha! You wish!" A girl with rock style lime green hair brushed off.

_Battle!_

"I so want this!" A girl with a purple star hairpin said.

_Battle!_

"Not if I get it first!" A guy with the earth picture on a white shirt said.

Dazzlings and the Students: _Me and you, you and me_

_Why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

Flash and Shadow notice some green mist are appearing low around the lunchroom while Micro Chip and Sandalwood glaring at each other and chanting with everyone about this Battle of the Bands.

Students: _I'm going up and winning the audition!_

_Battle! We wanna win it_

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the bands!_

**(Music)**

After the singing, almost all the students started arguing to each other harshly one saying he, she, or they can be better at music than the others.

"Uh, what the fuck just happened?" Shadow confused.

"I don't know, huh, I'm gonna head for the bathroom!" Flash quickly dashed his way out the cafeteria though Shadow notice a small spark of electricity coursing through him.

"Hmm, it looks like he knows something and I'm going to find out what that is." Shadow determined as he walks out of the room too.

**(Soccer Field)**

Shadow walks into the middle of the school's soccer field as he managed to follow Flash here thinking this is where he went though don't see any sign of him anywhere.

Suddenly a small dagger-shaped lightning bolt zap toward Shadow to strike him on the head, but it was knocked away by Shadow's Stand arm as the bolt hit a fence.

"So, you really are a Stand User." Flash said appearing before Shadow in a spark of lightning.

"I suspected you to be one as well, and I also suspect you know what's really going on, do you?" Shadow glared.

"I do, but if you want to know everything that's going on at this school… then you'll have beat the answers out of me!" Flash declared as he summoned his Stand.

Flash's Stand is a humanoid type with golden wings and lightning bolt spiked hair style that is blue like Flash's hair and has pure white eyes. It wears a thin golden armor of the chest and bottom area, gauntlets and boots though the arm and legs are exposed, helmet almost like a gladiator, and a blue shield with a single bolt symbol on the chest armor.

"So, that's your Stand?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, this here is **Golden Lightning Knight** and he's gonna give you a shock you'll never forget." Flash smirked.

"Well, I hope you're prepared for this!" Shadow summoned his Stand.

Shadow's Stand is humanoid too with very orange-red spiky hair with one part standing up and the other part goes down halfway to the waist, its body covered in red fur except for the chest and head as the skin is yellow color, red eyes and black eyeshadows, and a long red monkey tail. It wears fingerless black gloves with gold buds on the backhands, white baggy pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

"My Stand, **Star Crimson **is going show you who you're messing with!" Shadow declared as the battle between two Stand Users begins now.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Shadow has just experienced his first sight of magic happening in Canterlot High and what better way to know about this than to go fight a guy who just became your friend and that he is also a Stand User too. Let see if Shadow can fight against lightning itself or else, he'll be in for the shock of a lifetime.**

**Hope you like the name I thought of for Shadow's mom, Yuki is Japanese for Courage, so I hope that's okay and Flash having his own Stand, don't worry he won't be the enemy.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Fist Outshining the Thunder Knight!**

Shadow and Flash stand ten feet across each other with their Stand, **Star Crimson **and **Golden Lightning Knight **in front of their Users, about to battle each other for the information about what's going on in Canterlot High like what happened earlier in the cafeteria.

"I hope you're ready because I never hold back my punches when it comes to a fight." Shadow warned.

"Really, your Stand better be strong because I'm about to bring the thunder!" Flash declared as **Golden Lightning Knight **charged at its opponent throwing the first punch.

**(Music: Rules of Nature, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST)**

**Star Crimson **responded this by throwing its own punch clashing against the gold armor Stand as they enter into a power struggle but only for a second as **Star Crimson's **fist pushes through fast as **Golden Lightning Knight **narrowly dodge the punch only getting a graze under the chin is reflected on Flash's chin.

"Damn, your Stand is pretty strong." Flash commented as he rubs the graze off.

Flash's Stand attack Shadow's Stand again throwing some punches as the red Stand blocks them and throw its own punches as their fists collide, looking at a different view if you're not a Stand User it looks like the air is exploding between the two young men, while **Golden Lightning Knight **is holding its own well it would seem **Star Crimson **is doing better. With the Red Stand's strikes hitting harder that forces the knight Stand back a little and the speed is hard to keep up trying to block each one, then **Star Crimson's **fist made contact to the face hitting the cheek which Flash gasps from the pain. **Star Crimson **wasn't finish yet as it spins around before landing a spin kick to the head that send Flash sliding back to his right, he groans from the pain that would've knocked a normal person out-cold, but he refuse to fall.

"Is that all you got? I was hoping for a challenge like back in Japan." Shadow taunted.

"Trust me, you haven't seen everything yet." Flash smirked as **Golden Lightning Knight **come out again.

"Then let see how you do in a power clash of speed." Shadow said as his Stand charge at Flash's.

"**ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP" Golden Lightning Knight **shouted its battle cry.

"**OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA" Star Crimson **shouted its battle cry as it clashed its fists against **Golden Lightning Knight **creating dozens of ripples between them.

Shadow see his Stand winning this barrage clash as it manage to get a few good hits on his opponent's Stand though a little surprise to see Flash's Stand is starting to keep up with it in speed, then he heard something odd between the collision of punches that sounded like little electric spark.

"I got to say, your Stand is by far stronger than any Stands I've ever encountered before, but from what I can tell you got your Stand recently." Flash figured.

"You could say my life changed last month." Shadow said, then his notices his hands shaking very slightly.

"Well, you certainly learned how to control your Stand better than most when they first discover their Stand. You could say it was a shock." Flash smirked.

Shadow groans of the lame puns Flash just did and decided to put an end to this fight and get that information about the Dazzlings, **Star Crimson's **right fist was about to clash against its opponent's fist only to move around it and zoom toward the gold armor Stand's face. However, to Shadow's surprise **Golden Lightning Knight **actually caught the fist with the same hand that was gonna clash and lightning sparks emits from the hand zapping **Star Crimson **as Shadow groans from the pain reflected on him.

"So, the little sounds I've been hearing were electric currents. Your Stand's power is lightning." Shadow figured out Flash's Stand power.

"Wow, brains and brawn, impressive." Flash clapped as **Golden Lightning Knight **shot a golden lightning bolt at **Star Crimson **as it dodges the bolt though have a little burn graze on the side of the torso which Shadow has as well.

"I had my Stand since the day I was born though I could never fully awaken it until three years ago when I was about to struck by a lightning bolt and my Stand finally came out. My Stand is not only immune to lightning and other electric attacks, but it can also absorb them making it stronger and fast." Flash explained.

**Golden Lightning Knight **zips to **Star Crimson **on the left and threw a punch across the face made causes Shadow's face to mirror the impact with little blood coming out.

"Did you know lightning bolts have two forms: one that goes down and the other that goes up, guess which one is the faster one." Flash smirked.

**Star Crimson **yells as it threw a strong punch, but the opponent Stand disappeared in a spark of lightning and instantly reappeared behind it as the knight-looking Stand threw three punches at the same time at the back. The crimson color Stand quickly turns around for a swing kick, but **Golden Lightning Knight **lightning travel again and appeared again punch **Star Crimson **in the stomach.

"**ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP" Golden Lightning Knight **started moving fast while striking **Star Crimson **with some punches and kicks as they are coated in lightning sparks making its attack strong and faster.

Shadow felt his body shocking in pain, literally from the electric attacks though he will keep on standing enduring through the pain and will keep on fighting to win this fight. Because if the important lesson he learned from his mom is to never give up fighting no matter what and have the will power to push through the limits to the bitter end.

**Gold Lightning Knight **appeared in front of **Star Crimson **to throw a mighty electric in the face, but the crimson furred Stand only budged an inch or two before looking at the opponent Stand with a serious glare and punch the lightning Stand in the stomach with its tail. The force made the Stand and Flash gasps from the pain as he took three steps back and shock that Shadow's Stand managed to get a good hit on his Stand.

**(Music End)**

"Damn, I didn't even think you would attack with that tail… very creative, but it won't matter because my preparation is done." Flash mentioned confusing the Japanese Delinquent boy.

"Allow me to tell you one last thing about my Stand's ability; it can not only absorb the lightning to become more powerful, but it also allows me to control the lightning according to my will like say… stopping in midair." Flash pointed up telling him to look up.

Shadow did that using his Stand's enhanced eyes and his eyes widen of shock upon seeing electric balls about over 250 feet in the air.

"So many of them, but when did he…?" Shadow asked, then he realizes that Flash must've set this.

"That's right, I had **Golden Lightning Knight **shot lightning bolts in high in the air while it was attacking your Stand as a little distraction for my best attack!" Flash explained as his Stand appeared behind him with one hand raise.

"The speed of my Stand's lightning bolts speed are about the same as the return strike, meaning they can go 220,000,000, 1/3 the speed of light! I doubt your Stand can go that fast." Flash bragged.

"Yeah, my Stand can't do that speed." Shadow admitted.

"Now, take this: **1080 Thunder Raindrop" **Flash commanded, and his Stand threw down its hand signaling the balls to turn into bolts and shot down right at Shadow.

Shadow's eyes are shadowed by his hat and doesn't seem to be doing anything at the lightning bolts are coming down on him fast, as the world starts to move in slow motion for him as the bolts are about five feet and Shadow move his head looking at the attack oddly with a smile on his face.

The lightning bolts came down hitting Shadow with electric furry while Flash watch with a sad look and letting out a sigh.

"I didn't think he'd push me to use that move, I can tell he's really strong and a trustworthy guy to boot. He'll be in the hospital for two months, once he recovers, I'll tell him everything about the magic from another world." Flash proclaimed.

But then Flash heard a weird noise, at first, he thought it was the electric sparks and zapping from the lightning bolts. However, upon listening to the sound more carefully he discovers there's another sound from somewhere by and continue to listen until he heard the sound getting louder and louder, few seconds later the sound was becoming clear that Flash recognized it.

"**OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"**

"No way… it can't be!" Flash shocked as he looks toward the raining lighting bolts as it slowly begins to stop.

"There's no way… his Stand could've blocked by that lightning, unless… his not actually blocking them at all!" Flash realized.

**(Music: Stand Proud, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST)**

"**OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAAAAAA" **Flash's question has been answered when **Star Crimson **threw the final punch against the final lightning bolt destroying it and Shadow Joestar is shown to be standing strong and not hurt at all.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Flash gasped.

"Yare yare daze, guess I should've been more clear of what I said." Shadow sighed looking at the shock Flash.

"When I said that my Stand can't do that speed your bolts can go, I meant that my Stand couldn't do it because its was already higher than that." Shadow revealed.

"What?!" Flash shouted in shock.

"I may not look like it, but I'm pretty smart like measuring my Stand's speed to be 100% the speed of light, that's over 670,000,000 MPH, if I'm not mistaken." Shadow smirked.

"Then your Stand… it was able to punch every single one of the 1080 bolts of lightning!" Flash stuttered in fear as he back away a foot or two.

"Yep, you caught me by surprise showing off your lightning power that I nearly forgot my Stand's fastest speed, now you're about **Star Crimson's **Full strength!" Shadow stated as **Star Crimson **crack its knuckles.

"Damn it!" Flash shouted as **Golden Lightning Knight **comes out and summon a lightning bolt in its hand preparing to throw it Zeus style.

"**OZA" **However, **Star Crimson **punched the lightning Stand in the face before it could even more its arm and started the more powerful and faster barrage of punches.

"**OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA" Star Crimson **unleashed one last punch sending both the gold armor Stand and the User away over the football goal and crash into the fence.

"Guess that shows my fists are stronger than your lightning." Shadow said.

**(Music End)**

Flash groans in pain as his body feels like he just got run over by high-speed airplane or a dozen more, he tries to get up but finds it difficult to even move his hand and he saw Shadow's hand reach out to him.

"Here, I'll help you up." Shadow offered.

Flash smiles, knowing he was right about this guy being good and all, and accepts Shadow's hand getting up though groans a bit from the pain.

"Man, you weren't kidding you said about not holding back." Flash chuckled.

"Thanks, so you said something magic from another world?" Shadow asked curious.

"Yeah, I did promise you that." Flash said as they walk to the audience sit and sat down.

"It all started over two years ago when a girl came to this school, that was Sunset Shimmer who was actually a unicorn from another world." Flash started revealing the truth.

"A unicorn, seriously?" Shadow asked, wondering if Flash is joking but can tell in his eyes he's telling the truth.

"Yep, Sunset came through a portal that is the school's statue when she thought it could make her a power ruler. But it didn't and ended up here instead, so she started living in this world and became as known the "Evil Princess" of Canterlot High because of how bad she treated everyone, especially on the Fall Formal events." Flash said, flinching a bit of the memories of those events.

"She must've been a bitch than she is now." Shadow commented.

"She was and I used to date her until I broke up with her. She waited over two years for the portal to be open so can go back to her old world to steal a magic crown and use it to take over the school and turned into a She-Demon too." Flash mentioned.

"Bet she was scary." Shadow said.

"She was and mind-controlled the whole school to invade until the Rainbooms, Sunset's friends who were her enemies at the time, stopped her with magic because of the friendship they have and a magic princess from the other world that is called Equestria. Her name was Twilight Sparkle and she got everyone to get along again when Sunset drove people apart. After saving the day, Twilight and the girls decided to give her a second chance in learning about friendship and redeeming herself, Twilight went back to Equestria and everything was back to normal, better you could say." Flash finished the story.

"Wow, and I thought our Stands were bizarre enough." Shadow commented.

"Sunset doesn't know about my Stand and I never told anyone about Stands too, I was kinda afraid that everyone would think I'm a freak if I did." Flash confessed.

"I can understand that, people tend to be afraid of the things they don't understand, but I believe Sunset and her friends will accept you no matter what." Shadow believed.

"You think so, huh?" Flash asked.

"Dude, one of them is a unicorn from another world probably filled with more ponies and magic, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with the Stands and other bizarre stuff." Shadow stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell them once this "Battle of the Band" blows over and the girls deal with the Dazzlings." Flash promised.

"After hearing all that, I bet those three sisters are from Equestria as well." Shadow guessed.

"Right, we're just lucky that their magic doesn't work on us probably because of our Stands." Flash theorized.

"Now we just need to figure out why they're doing a Battle of the Band contest and stop them." Shadow suggested.

"Well, we know they're making people hate each other. I just hope Sunset and the others will stop them consider that I saw them unaffected by the Dazzlings' magic." Flash pointed out of Sunset and her friends being hating magic proof.

"Even so, I think we're going to need more help if they can't deal with this." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the girls are already finding a way to contact Princess Twilight from Equestria asking for her help as we speak." Flash assured. "Oh yeah, they're also a band called the Rainbooms."

"Still, we should go talk to them about this and tell them about our Stands too." Shadow suggested which made Flash worry.

"I don't know if we should tell them that much." Flash said nervous.

"Well, we're doing it, now let's go." Shadow grabbed Flash by the jacket and drags him to the school to find the Rainbooms.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The battle of this chapter was certainly 'Shocking' with Flash almost having the win only for Shadow to pull out the final stop on Star Crimson's true strength and amazing speed going at the speed of light, now they're going to work together with the Rainbooms to stop the Dazzlings and hopefully save music itself.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pony Princess and Dragon Assistant from Another World**

Shadow is walking to the Wondercolt statue while dragging Flash to talk to the Rainbooms about what they know and telling them about their Stands too, though Flash was against the idea at first but decided to go along hoping this will go well. They arrive seeing Sunset and the Rainbooms just exit the school heading toward the statue as well.

"There they are, ready for the big reveal?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, might as well get this over with." Flash sighed, knowing the day would come to tell Sunset and the girls about Stand powers sooner or later.

They walk toward the girls as they quickly notice them.

"Flash, and Shadow, what are you two doing here?" Sunset asked.

"We're here to help you stop the Dazzlings and their weird magical song." Shadow answered simply shocking them.

"See, I told you my Pinkie Sense wasn't lying." Pinkie stated proudly.

"What?" Shadow confused.

"There are these twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuffs gonna start falling, sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening in my body at random times that supposedly predict the future, I call 'em "combos". Oh, I'm Pinkamina Diane Pie or Pinkie Pie for short." Pinkie introduced herself.

Pinkie Pie has really puffy pink hair, like cotton candy, her skin is pale-pink, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a short-sleeve blue jacket and a white shirt with a pink heart, a long pink skirt with three balloons on the right side, and long pairs of sky-blue boots with pink bowties. Breasts sizes are J-cups.

"Shadow Joestar." Shadow greeted.

"Nice to meet you and these are my friends! You already know Sunset Shimmer, this is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Pinkie introduced her friends to the new student.

Rainbow Dash One girl has an odd rainbow-haired color with cyan skin and moderate cerise. She wears a short-sleeve blue coat and a white shirt with a picture of a cloud and a rainbow-lightning bolt; the shirt stretches a bit that shows some of her breasts. A long skirt with white and violet-pink stripes and a black short underneath, and long sky-blue shoes with rainbow socks inside. Her body seems mostly muscle-tone and quite elbow-shaped as well. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Applejack wears her trademark cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and her eyes are moderate sap green, also 3 freckles on her cheeks. She wears a white shirt with green topside, brown belt with an apple buckle, blue skirt with pockets, and high brown boots with apples on them. Her body is in similar shape like the rainbow-haired girl except her legs seems more rip. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

Fluttershy has pale-pink hair with a butterfly hairpin, pale-yellow skin, and moderate opal eyes. She wears sleeveless white shirt, light-green skirt with three butterflies on the left side, long light-green boots. She appears to be the shyish of the group of can stand on her own, her body looks a bit skinny. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Finally, Rarity seems to be most style of fashion than her friends, long spiraling purple hair, white skin, and moderate azure eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She wears sky-blue-white shirt, purple belt with a buckle, light-purple skin with three diamonds on the left side, and purple boots with a diamond at the top. Her body looks between buff and slim. Breasts sizes: F-cups.

"Nice to meet you all." Shadow greeted.

"Nice to see something friendly and all, but are you really not under the Dazzlings' magic singing?" Applejack asked being caution.

"Yes, and so is Flash because of our Stand power." Shadow said.

"It's better that we show." Flash said and summon **Golden Lightning Knight **in front of the Rainbooms and Sunset causing them to gasp.

"Whoa, what the fuck is that?!" Rainbow Dash freaked out.

"Th-Those ghosts just came out of you!" Fluttershy shivered.

"Calm down, they're not ghost. You could say they're our soul energy in physical form that can't be seen by others if they don't have similar powers to us." Shadow explained as he brought out **Star Crimson **to show he's like Flash as well.

"I'm a little confuse… you guys have these powers all along?" Sunset weirded out of this new information.

"You could say we have them since birth." Flash said and started explaining about what Stands are and the special abilities some of them have.

After ten full minutes of explanation, the girls are all shock.

"Golly, I had no idea there could be something like that in our world." Applejack shocked.

"And I thought princess pony from another world is bizarre." Rainbow Dash commented.

"But I must say, your Stands are simply remarkable and stunning upon first glance." Rarity complimented on Flash and Shadow's Stands.

"Wait, if your Stands were able to resist the Dazzlings' mind controlling spell then does that you were able to resist my remind control spell when I was a She-Demon?" Sunset asked curious.

"I think so, though I pretended to play along until I could find the right moment to attack, but the girls were able to beat you before I could do anything." Flash recalled the event of the Fall Formal.

"Wow, that would have been shocking." Pinkie joked.

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't have to hurt her because that would leave a bad taste in my mouth hurting my friend." Flash said with a small smile and a hand on Sunset's shoulder making her smile as well.

"Having those Stands sounds so Awesome! Is there a chance I could get one?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There are only two ways of getting a Stand: one would have come from within family as someone from before must have a Stand in order for the trait to be pass on, and the other is getting shoot by a golden arrow that give you Stand power." Flash explained.

"The second one sounds… painful." Fluttershy gulped.

"From what I heard; it is though I got my since birth." Shadow mentioned.

"Well, it about I show you all something special." Pinkie giggled.

"What do you mean, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Like introducing you all to my dear friend… **Party Demon Pink**!" Pinkie shouted as she summons her Stand much to everyone's shock.

Her Stand, **Party Demon Pink**, is a humanoid type Stand with the appearance of a mature woman with pink skin, pointy ears and a long tail. Her hair is white-pink color that is long about an inch lower to the waist length, spike and puffy at the same time and has pink waving stripes. The Stand wears a black tube top, black arm sleeves, baggy pale white-blue pants, and red sandals. The eyes are also black on the outside and the inside is the same color as Pinkie's, the Stand also has balloon earrings like Pinkie's symbol on her skirt. The breasts sizes are also the same as the User.

"No way, you have one of those Stands too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, since I was little as long as I can remember. I didn't tell you about her because I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, but now since you can see Stands with the magic left us and getting use to it I thought "Hey, might as well introduce my Stand to my friends." And here we are." Pinkie explained with her usual wide grin.

"Well, I certainly didn't see that coming. Although, deep down I kinda had a feeling about Pinkie being a Stand User." Flash said.

"**I had my suspicion on you for quite a while too." Party Demon Pink **said, causing everyone to gasp more.

"She can talk?!" Rarity panicked.

"**Absolutely, you could say I'm a special kind of Stand that can speak on her own and I want to say I'm grateful for being my User's friends." Party Demon Pink **thanked with a gentle bow.

"Uh, you're welcome." Applejack said, still weirded out by this as Pinkie's Stand retreats back into her.

"Okay, so now that we know each other's thing and all, let's talk about how we're going to deal with those three girls." Shadow said, bringing back to the subject on the Dazzlings.

"Wait, I already sent a message to Twilight and she should be on her way here." Sunset mentioned.

"Twilight's coming! I hope she wouldn't mind me companying her." Flash shocked, blushing a bit.

"We don't know yet. I used a magic book that can send messages to another book which is back in my old world, we haven't gotten a reply, but I know she'll come." Sunset believed.

"Does that involve the Wondercolt statue glowing with a swirling vortex?" Shadow asked pointing at the statue doing just as he said.

What came out of the vortex is a girl along with a dog.

The girl has moderate violet eyes, her hair has different colors such as dark sapphire blue with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks. Her skin tone is pale, light grayish orchid. She wears a light-blue shirt with a little raspberry color tie, purple skirt with sparkling stars on the side, black boots with purple and pink long socks. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The dog has Light mulberry with light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ears as his eyes are moderate pistachio. He wears a violet collar with spikes and has a yellow buckle with a pink heart.

"Twilight!" The girls cheered.

"I'm back." Twilight greeted and hurtfully from the rough landing.

"Glad you could can." Sunset said helping Twilight up on her feet.

"And I've got some bad news about those new girls." Twilight said.

"Flash! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked shock.

"I'm here to help you girls and we also have a few surprises too." Flash answered as he walks closer to Twilight.

"It's, huh, really good to see you again." Flash blushed as Twilight does the same, having a good and awkward reunion.

"Well, this is something I'm glad I came for." Spike smirked.

"And you're a talking dog, cool." Shadow smiled, petting Spike on the head.

"Oh, this guy knows how to keep his cool." Spike commented.

"Let that can be said about you." Shadow smirked lifting Spike off the ground, using **Star Crimson**'s arm shocking and Twilight.

"What in the world…!" Twilight gasped.

**(Sugarcube Corner)**

"Wow, that's a lot of information." Twilight surprised after hearing about Shadow and Flash having a Stand of their own.

"Yeah, not everyone can believe about our powers. To them who aren't Stand Users, people claim their psychic powers." Shadow explained.

"I'm still shock that the Dazzlings are actually from Equestria." Flash said.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity stated.

"Besides Flash wanted to see you." Shadow blurted out loud causing Flash to blush and chuckling nervously.

"Oh, that's nice." Twilight chuckled nervous too.

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked.

"She's got an official title now." Spike, sitting on Fluttershy's lap, imitate a trumpet sound. "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset said, slightly jealous.

"She's even got her own castle!" Spike added.

"A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Rarity squealed, then she quickly calms herself down.

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight wondered how her human friends are doing since the Fall Formal.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow Dash showed the video of her going ponied up on her smartphone.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot they can do that too." Flash remembered.

"Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." Rainbow Dash explained a little.

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" Twilight theorized, then her eyes widen realizing what she just said with Sunset right next to her.

"No offense." Twilight said.

"None taken. Heh. I'm used to it." Sunset sighed.

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow yelled in karate sounds and moves around a bit like she is about to fire a Hadoken or a Kamehameha.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack smiled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens." Fluttershy said, feeling confident in herself and her friends.

"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Twilight asked on any information about the Dazzlings.

"I only got to know them this morning walking to school together." Shadow said.

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." Pinkie mentioned.

"Then we got a party to crash." Twilight declared.

"Hold on, I don't think it's a good idea to show the Dazzlings your magic powers right now." Shadow stated.

"Why not, we have to stop them." Rainbow Dash said being impatient.

"I know you want to but think about this a minute, if the Dazzlings can absorb negative emotions as part of their power then who's to say they can't do the same to your magic. Once they learned about you girls having Equestrian magic, then they'll use any methods to get you to fight to do it." Shadow pointed out what may happen if they rush it too soon.

This causes the girls shock, mostly Twilight as she has not consider that kind of possibility and wonder if the Magic of Friendship will work the same way it did back at the Fall Formal incident. That means she will have to think of another way to stop the Dazzlings.

"I hate to say this, but Shadow is right. It's too risky to show off your magic right in front of them." Sunset agreed.

"It'll be like serving them victory on a silver platter." Flash feared.

"Seriously? I sooo wanted to go all magic friendship beatdown on those sirens." Rainbow Dash winced.

"I'm sure you guys will get the opportunity, but right now you should probably go meet the Dazzlings in person to see how much of a threat they are now." Shadow suggested.

"Shadow's right, for now we should keep our magic hidden." Twilight agreed.

Shadow felt his pocket buzzing quickly knowing it his smartphone, taking it out seeing it his mom sending him a text message.

Yuki: Would you mind picking up milk on your way home and get some pop-tarts too. Thanks!

"I have to go get some things for my mom, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shadow said as he gets up from his chair and leaves the small café.

"Guess that means I'll be escorting you guys to the party." Flash said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Twilight said softly. The other girls look at them thinking their moment is too cute and funny at the same time.

**(Canterlot High, Front Door)**

"Tell me again why we're here of all places?" A guy with spike mohawk hair asked. He has tan-yellow skin, a tattoo of a snake head with chain as the body on his right cheek that goes down to his chest. Wearing a sleeves green vest, fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, green shoes, and a silver ring earring.

"We're here because Lord Aku wants to recruit the Dazzlings into our group." The Teen boy said. Now revealing to have jet black skin and white hair as his eyes are emerald green. He wears what appears to be a pure white butler outfit with black gloves.

"Didn't he try that with Sunset before?" The mohawk teen asked.

"He did but Sunset turned down the offer. Now we shell see if the Dazzlings will join us." The white butler teen explained.

"Whatever you say, Alfred. Let just get this over with." The mohawk teen complained walking to the school.

"You'll see this will be worth the trip, Rat, all for Lord Aku." Alfred preyed and follow his comrade.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Shadow has meet the Rainbooms as well as meeting Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike from the pony word even giving them some advises about the situation with the Dazzlings as they'll need ever strength they have to beat them. And it looks like two of Aku's lackeys are going to meet those girls as well, let us hope this won't make things too difficult for our heroes as Shadow and the Rainbooms will soon face them.**

**And hope you all like Pinkie Pie having her very own Stand that can talk too, I thought making her appearance like Android 21 would be cool with a few different features.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Music Competition with a Lurking Snake**

Shadow is making sure he got his notes and other things for school even though he knew there is more of what's going on than being prepare for some test, like most of the entire school is under the mind control magic of three hot new girls planning something big with this competition. It was too bad that the Dazzlings have to be the villains as he was starting to grow fond of them too, maybe he could have ask them out or something.

"Wait, am I really liking those girls?" Shadow asked himself.

"Sounds to me you're actually having a crush." Yuki smirked.

"Get real, mom. Like that would ever happen to me." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Shadow, this was bond to happen sooner or later and it's not wrong to start liking girls. At least the girls you met aren't fan crazy like the ones back in Japan." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess they're okay." Shadow admitted that much.

"Oh, and you like more than one girl. I wonder how many grandkids I'll have." Yuki teased smirking.

"Mom, get your fucking mind out of the gutter." Shadow snarled.

"I'm kidding." Yuki laughed as she handed Shadow his lunch, then she looks sad for a moment.

"Hey, Shadow." Yuki said getting her son's attention.

"Are Celestia and Luna doing okay right now?" Yuki asked with slight concern.

"Maybe, I haven't talked to them since yesterday. Why?" Shadow asked back, fully knowing what's going on with them.

"Because when I called them, they said about changing the music festival into a fierce competition or something like that and I found it to be strange that they would make their students compete against each other." Yuki stated.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, this Battle of Band is probably just a one-time thing." Shadow said.

"If you say so, just keep an eye on anything strange because when it comes to contest like this then some students would want to 'tune' down the others." Yuki warned.

"Got it. Bye." Shadow said as he walks out the door.

**(Canterlot High, Gym)**

Shadow is walking among the crowd going to Flash who is with his band right now.

"Hey Flash, feeling nervous?" Shadow asked.

"Kind of, especially with my band being on edge like this." Flash answered honestly.

"Back off man, we're winning this." One guy said rudely.

"Whoa, chill out, Dude. He's cool, he's not even competing." Flash said to his bandmate.

"Whatever, I got my eye on you." He said before walking away.

"See what I mean?" Flash groaned.

"Yeah, I'm going backstage for guard duty with how everyone is." Shadow informed.

"Okay, good luck with that." Flash said before turning to his band.

Shadow notices the green mist as most of the students are arguing again and the mist is going to the Dazzlings' pendants as they are seen sitting on the stance with two guy next to them his instincts are warning him to be careful around them.

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored." Adagio smirked as her sisters' giggle.

"I got to say, that kind of power totally rocks on making things intense." Rat admitted.

"Why thank you, but we haven't even tapped into the strongest magic here." Adagio bragged, looking down to see the Rainbooms arriving.

"But the Rainblossoms"

"Rainbooms." Alfred corrected Aria.

"Whatever. Aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" Aria asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. And with the help of our new friends and their powers, they'll sure be push to the wrong direction." Adagio said confidence.

"Anything to assure that you three stay on Lord Aku's side, to bring this town to its knees." Alfred stated, pushing back his glasses a bit.

"Let's not forget everyone else will be gunning for them. I bet it's going to be a laugh." Rat laughed then notice one student in black and red looking right at them.

"Hey, who's that guy in the red and black outfit?" Rat asked pointing at Shadow who quickly walk away.

"Oh, that's Shadow Joestar, I like to call him Dojo." Sonata answered sweetly.

"He also transferred to this school one the same day as us." Adagio added.

"And he's a normal student unlike the Rainbooms, right?" Rat asked.

"As far as we know, why?" Aria wondered what Rat is thinking about Shadow.

"I'm just getting a slithering feeling that guy is going to be trouble to us." Rat believed.

"Oh please, is not like he's one of those Stand Users like you two." Aria rolled her eyes, thinking the mohawk guy is being a little paranoid.

"You can never know. Rat, go follow him and watch his actions if your suspicions is correct." Alfred ordered, Rat nods and walk down to the floor.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Sonata asked worry.

"If he turns out to be an enemy, then we do what we must for our Lord. That is if you three don't have a problem with that?" Alfred asked.

The three sirens look at each for a second before turning back to Alfred.

"Do whatever you want with him." Adagio said simply as Alfred seem to take it.

"(I shouldn't care about that guy and yet why does my chest hurts about Shadow getting hurt by them?)" Adagio thought confused, her sisters also thinking the same thing.

Soon, the Battle of the Band rounds started and so far Shadow doesn't think most of them would make the cut to the next round and saw the Rainbooms going up next though seem to be at a disagreement on some little things. As the girls started playing, he notice three girls were about to try doing an act of sabotage to the Rainbooms with magnets and quickly use the legs of **Star Crimson **to jump to the cross over and took the magnets away before they even realize it.

"I believe you girls are supposes to wait until your called." Shadow said holding the magnets.

"Uh, wait, hold that pose! I, Photo Finish, must capture this moment." Photo Finish declared as she pulls out her camera from behind.

Photo Finish has pale, light grayish cerulean skin color with light gray hair, and grayish violet eyes behind a dark gray with moderate fuchsia sunglasses. She wears a black dress-like clothing with white stripes on the top, raspberry and white stripes on the zigzag skirt with parts of her hair tied in a short ponytail by a ribbon. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Photo Finish started snapping some pictures of Shadow while her two friends, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz (Both D-cups) set up the lighting and put makeup powder on him. And a few seconds later, she stops and took out the pictures.

"Ah, yes, these are very good." Photo Finish said, then Shadow took one photo from her hand and lifts her up by the collar of the shirt.

"If you are done with the shitty pictures then get back down and wait for your band to be called." Shadow glared making the photo girls scared.

"Yes, I believe we are finish. We must go." Photo Finish and her friends blitz back down.

Shadow sighs of annoyance that a girl like her would care so much about taking pictures than other things, but then his thoughts on her change when he looks at the photo of him that is amazing.

"Huh, that's actually looks pretty great." Shadow commented as he puts the photo in his pocket.

Shadow to the backstage and grabbing the rope with **Star Crimson's **hand slowing himself through the fall and lands right next to Rarity who jumps from that.

"Good heavens, Shadow, don't you know it's rude to scare someone like that?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, just making sure no one was trying to screw you guys up." Shadow said.

"Well, maybe you could have done something with Pinkie's confetti. How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Rainbow Dash asked angry.

"It was pretty distracting..." Fluttershy agreed a little.

"Hey, I was just trying to liven up our music." Pinkie defended.

"At least Rarity wasn't checking on her outfit for every five seconds." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Huh, how dare you! Making such style like this doesn't come easily." Rarity argued.

Then suddenly, Shadow pound the four girls in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Rainbow Dash asked groaning in pain.

"To make you girls focus on the task at hand. We have three enemies' you girls need to take down all at once or else the school is done for." Shadow reminded them of what they're here for.

"But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. We'll keep an eye on things around here." Sunset suggested, looking at one girl playing a saw.

"Huh, I didn't actually know you can play a saw like that." Shadow surprised.

What they don't know is that Rat has been watching Shadow just as he was ordered to and saw the whole thing.

"Damn, so that brat really is a Stand User and from what can tell, he's pretty powerful. I better warn Alfred." Rat whispered and ran out before the Rainbooms comes through the door.

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight suggesting an idea of where to practice the song of the counter-spell the bumps into Flash.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight chuckled nervous.

"Yeah, it's getting a little awkward, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you." Flash said blushing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ringo asked glaring as the other bandmates are.

"Huh, talking to my friends." Flash answered.

"Really? Sounds to me like you're ditching us for them!" Ringo accused.

"What, dude, how could you say that? We're just doing this for fun!" Flash stated angry.

"Fun? This is serious, we're trying to make the Flash Drivers known throughout the whole fucking country and now you're not even into the music!" Ringo angered.

"I am, but I do music when it's fun and bringing people together like that Rainbooms are." Flash gestured to the girls with Fluttershy shy waving at them.

"Not if that doesn't bring us fame, man! You just show want to off that you're better than us like that bitch Sunset." Ringo cursed.

"Ooooh, no he didn't!" Pinkie shocked as the girls are.

Flash snaps and zap his bandmates with his Stand's lightning power and they fell unconscious with a slight burn on their bodies.

"Oops." Flash realized what he just did.

"Wow, I never seen you snap like that before." Applejack surprised.

"Yeah, it kinda happens when I'm angry. **Golden Lightning Knight **response to my anger sometimes and "ZAP" the lightning comes out though usual I'm more careful with that." Flash explained and look down at his bandmates. "Most of the time."

"Well, what's important is that you use your power to help others. The power doesn't always makes you what you are, is what you do with it that counts the most." Twilight lectured kindly and placing a hand on Flash's shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Twilight, I really needed that." Flash thanked.

"You're welcome, but now we need to get your bandmates into the nurses office because it looks like you won't be playing anytime soon." Twilight pointed out looking at Flash's bandmates.

"Yeah, I did plan on losing on purpose for you girls to face the Dazzlings." Flash mentioned as they start carrying the Flash Drivers to the nurse office.

Hiding behind a corner of the hallway are three certain magical singing girls and the butler boy who have listen to the whole conversation about Flash being a stand and they didn't look happy about it at all.

"I can't believe it, now we have to worry about that lash guy"

"Flash." Alfred corrected Aria, again.

"Because he's one of those Stand Users, why are you guys so immune to our magic in the first place?" Aria asked angry.

"That… I have no idea, Lord Aku just had a "gut feeling" as he said that me and Rat wouldn't be under your control upon our first meet though I doubt even he knows how as well." Alfred stated.

"Not to mention that tall, dark red boy is a Stand User too. Meaning we got triple the problem." Rat pointed out while eating a jerky.

"Then they will need to be dealt with as quickly as possible before they become a problem in the future. Rat, you got take on Flash while I go for Shadow." Alfred said.

"Wait!" Sonata stand in front of Alfred.

"Wouldn't be best for you to report about them to your boss yourself than leave the two to Rat? I mean, one should be more than enough to take them on." Sonata suggested.

"Yeah, she got a point. Why waste time when one of us can get these guys easy." Rat agreed.

"And I'm to assume you would like to take the job?" Alfred guessed.

"You bet your ass I am! There was something about that Shadow guy I did not like, and I want to kill him with my own two hands." Rat proclaimed pounding his fist together.

"_The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions." _Celestia announced.

"Very well, Rat, you're in charge of dealing with both enemy Stand Users but please keep the killing silent and less bloody of a mess like the last one you killed." Alfred said and turns to the Dazzlings.

"You girls continue with your work and take the Rainbooms' magic in final round, I will be back to check up on your progress later." Alfred walked away.

"Yes, time for another hunting game for this snake!" Rat excited.

"But your name is Rat, right?" Sonata confused making Rat lose the moment for a second.

"Let just go." Adagio grabbed Sonata's arm dragging her to the backstage.

**(Later, Throughout the Battle of the Band Rounds)**

Shadow is seen at the backstage as the Rainbooms have made their way to the second to the final around, but he also saw the girls arguing to each other again and it looks like Twilight is having an episode that she hasn't even finish the spell yet.

"Damn those girls, can't they get their heads in the game for one minute?" Shadow asked, then he heard his phone buzzing and took it out seeing he's getting a call from Flash.

"_How is everything going so far?"_ Flash asked.

"So far, so good. But it looks like the Rainbooms are about to brawl with their instruments." Shadow answered, sighing a little.

"_I see. Well, don't worry, I know Twilight and the girls will get through this together."_ Flash believed in them.

"Maybe, but I think there's something else about this we're missing. Like there's more than the Dazzlings we need to look out for." Shadow mentioned.

"_Really? Now that you mention it, I have been feeling there might be another Stand User in the school than just us and Pinkie." _Flash said.

"We can sense each other?" Shadow asked curious.

"_Not really, we're just drawn toward each other for unknown reason, but I'm worry that they might be enemy Stands that the Dazzlings met and-oh, hi there." _Flash greeted someone.

"Flash, you there?" Shadow asked.

"_Sorry, a guy came into the nurse office and… AH!" _Flash shouted with a crashing noise.

"Flash! What's going on, are you okay?" Shadow asked worry.

"_Oh, he'll be fine for a little while."_

"Who are you, you motherfucker!" Shadow demanded angry.

"_Name's Rat, and you better come to the nurse office fast if you want your friend and his bandmates alive." _Rat laughed before hanging up.

Shadow's anger started to raise and ran toward the nurse's office and force the door open, but suddenly a shiny emerald-colored snake jump toward Shadow it was about to bite him.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Now Shadow is about to face off against one of Aku's men who has taken Flash and his band hostage, the crimson delinquent boy will have to battle his unknown enemy as Rat is going to enjoy giving Shadow a hunting lesson he won't ever forget. Although, I'm sure you can tell that the Dazzlings are feeling something about Shadow in their hearts that they will soon discover at the final round, and maybe have something more.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
